


Of babies and misunderstandings

by Apple_Queen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Queen/pseuds/Apple_Queen
Summary: The last thing Jaime expected when Tyrion persuaded him to take his nephew to a baby sensory class was that he would end up with the world's most inappropriate crush, and on a woman most people would describe as ugly no less...A meet cute with cute babies. I'm not completely sure what a crack fic is but I think this might be one...





	Of babies and misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to only be a couple of thousand words but it got away from me a bit. OOC craziness and all mistakes bought to you by 3 hours sleep! Credit to Hartbeeps for some of the class, it's actually a lot more fun than Jaime finds it, if you have a bubba and there's a class near you I highly recommend it.
> 
> There’s no Cersei and no hand-ectomy in this because I can’t be arsed and it’s fluff.
> 
> Warning for a couple of swears.

“Please Jaime, please, just this once! I’m literally on my knees begging!”

 

Jaime sighed gustily into his phone. He should have guessed that being made redundant would make his family and friends think they could make all sorts of ridiculous requests to do things during working hours. So far he’d only been persuaded to wait at Bronn’s house for a parcel and to pick up Addam’s dry cleaning. But this really took the entire packet of biscuits. Redundancy should mean long lay ins, staying up late with a beer and some trashy TV, frequent trips to the gym and finally indulging his wanderlust. Possibly looking for a new job, but definitely avoiding his father to the best of his ability. It should not mean taking his nephew to a ‘baby sensory class’. Whatever in the seven hells that was.

 

“I really don’t think I’m qualified to look after a baby Tyrion.”

 

There was the noise of footsteps then Tyrion hissed into the phone. “Margaery is losing her mind with the sleep deprivation and it’s breaking my heart that I can’t help her during the day because I have to go to work. Please just take him so she can rest, it’ll only be for a couple of hours and the other Mums will help you with anything he needs. You know we always pay our debts, and this would be the biggest debt of all time.”

 

“Fine,” Jaime groaned, with a premonition that he would come to regret it. The only positive in this was all the wonderful things he’d be able to make Tyrion do in recompense… Visions of Tyrion doing Jaime’s tax return danced temptingly through his mind. But the opportunity of a blank cheque for any favour at all probably wouldn’t come around twice, he was going to have to think very carefully before calling in the debt…

 

***

 

Margaery came to the door in what looked like one of Tyrion’s t-shirts, with angry looking red stretch marks peeking out below the hem and a splodge of baby sick on the shoulder. The bags under her eyes had bypassed all lighter colours and gone straight to purple.  Gerion bounced on her hip, little legs kicking out, with an innocent expression, as if he had no idea what all the fuss was about.

 

“Sis! I thought it was going so well!”

 

His goodsister looked as though she wanted to shout at him just for looking so well rested. She reined herself back with visible effort, knowing that you don’t bite the hand that feeds you- or rather you don’t shout at the hands that take your baby out for a couple of hours so you can sleep. “4 month sleep regression,” she bit out in staccato.

 

A flowery bag overflowing with paraphernalia was shoved at him and Gerry was wrangled into his car seat. Margaery gave a rapid run down of all the equipment and what to do in a myriad of scenarios before lavishing kisses on Gerry’s chubby cheeks. Jaime wished he could have made notes. “You’re going to have so much fun with Uncle Jaime darling! Mummy loves you,” she cooed affectionately. “If you’re stuck ask Sansa or Brienne what to do”. Jaime could tell she meant him to translate that to ‘please don’t wake me with panicky phone calls unless you absolutely have to’.

 

***

 

By the time Jaime eventually located the hall where the class was held, he was one of the last to arrive. Tired looking women sat in a circle around a sparkly sheet hiding lumps of something with their babies laid on patterned blankets in front of them. Their chatter was layered over disgustingly cheerful background music. Jaime slipped off his shoes as they all seemed to have done and selected one of the last blankets, it had garish pink and purple hearts splashed all over it. The Mums’ conversations simultaneously died out when he knelt awkwardly in front of Gerry, and almost everyone seemed to be staring at him. Tyrion was a bastard for failing to warn him that he would be the only man invading the holy sanctum of a mother and baby group.

 

Another little boy was deposited onto the blanket next to Gerry, he looked about the same age but seeing them side by side really emphasised the dwarfism Gerry had inherited from his father. Jaime looked over towards the baby’s mother. His eyes travelled up and up and up over the longest legs he’d ever seen and were drawn as if by a magnet to stare into what he was sure must be the world’s biggest, bluest eyes. His mouth was suddenly dry and he felt a bit hypnotised.

 

The woman sat down and pulled her blonde hair into a messy bun. She glanced at Jaime then down at Gerry then back up to Jaime in confusion. “Where’s Marge?” She asked.

 

“She needed a rest, some 4 month sleep thing’s been keeping her up. I’m Jaime.” Jaime congratulated himself for remembering what Margaery had said. He knew what was going on with his nephew and could look after him all on his own- he was a good Uncle!

 

“He’s only keeping _her_ awake?” She replied with a frown, then seemed to realise it would be rude not to introduce herself. “I’m Brienne and this is Podrick.”

 

Jaime was about to say that Tyrion was also pretty knackered but at least he could escape, at least he students at the university he taught at were a little bit more mature than Gerry. But the bucktoothed instructor chose that moment to shout out happily “welcome back! We’ll be getting started in a few minutes.”

 

Before he could recapture her attention, Brienne struck up a conversation with the redheaded woman on her other side. She waved her hands around in little circular motions, Jaime caught a snatch of their conversation- “…in his sleep, it’s like he’s dancing…”, but he was more interested in the absence of a ring on her left hand. Although that probably didn’t mean much nowadays so he told himself not to get his hopes up.

 

Why was he so interested in her relationship status anyway? He asked himself. A covert glance at her profile with its irregular nose- obviously broken more than once- and thick lips told him that she couldn’t be further from his type. Most people would probably describe her as ugly, but Jaime couldn’t agree, not with those endless legs and eyes that he could drown in. Theirs eyes met again by accident and he was gone. His heart gave a little flutter that spread heat straight down to a place that really shouldn’t be getting extra blood flow given where he was. Gods, this had to be the most inappropriate crush he’d ever had. He really couldn’t ask her out, no matter how much he might want to.

 

Looking down at his nephew in consternation, Jaime suddenly realised something. “Hey, your eyes have changed colour! Good choice G man, the ladies love green eyes!” Gerry removed one slobbery fist from his mouth so Jaime bumped his against it. He slanted a look towards Brienne out of the corner of his eye, hoping she’d noticed his eyes- he’d had a lot of compliments on them in the past. He must not ask her out, he reminded himself.

 

“How are you only just realising that? His eyes changed at least two weeks ago.”

 

“Errr…” Jaime fumbled for an explanation, he probably should have been helping out with Gerry more. From now on he’d make more of an effort he decided. Before he could cobble together a means to change the conversation- ideally to whether she was still with Pod’s father, the redhead scooted over with a bag and her little girl asleep on her shoulder.

 

“Hi, I’m Sansa! Marge has told me all about you! How’s Gerry this week? I’ve made him some more clothes, the shops really ought to make things to fit babies with his condition!” She chirped.

 

Jaime barely had time to answer “he’s fine thanks” and to thank her for the bulging bag, and to wonder why Margaery had told her friend about him (perhaps she had called to warn them he’d be bringing Gerry?) before the instructor started the class with a song that consisted mainly of ‘hello to babies’.

 

The class seemed to be designed to be as embarrassing as possible for the adults. They were instructed to tickle their baby, blow a raspberry at their baby or impersonate various animals for their baby every few minutes. The silly songs would have given him a headache if he hadn’t somehow struck up a wordless comradeship of sorts with Brienne. Every few minutes their eyes would meet and they’d both be struggling to contain giggles. He had never felt so awkward in his life, but at least they were in it together- like some kind of awful club.

 

“Now we’ve rowed our boats to the magical island it’s time to explore what’s there this week!” Exclaimed the instructor as she whisked off the sparkly sheet with the air of a magician completing their best magic trick. “It’s the duck pond! Now bring your babies forward for some tummy time!”

 

The Mums all scooped up their babies and easily twisted them onto their tummies in a circle to play with the duck and fish shaped toys in the middle. Jaime was caught between blind panic at how he was supposed to turn Gerry over without hurting him and trying not to stare at Brienne’s perfectly rounded arse in her skinny jeans. The way she had leaned over to help Pod grab a toy really didn’t leave much to the imagination… he would not ask her out he told himself again.

 

“Marge really needs to train you up a bit, no wonder she’s getting so tired,” groused Brienne when she noticed his predicament. She crawled back towards Jaime, deftly turned Gerry onto his tummy and squeezed him in next to Pod. Jaime wasn’t sure what to say to that, it was probably an accurate assessment.

 

A short relaxation session with a rendition of ‘Twinkle twinkle little star’ and lights that Jaime privately felt would have been better placed in a night club, but Gerry seemed to find fascinating, and the trauma was over. Jaime gave a sigh of relief. But he still wasn’t free to leave! The Mums were all making their way over to a table at the side where there were cups of tea and cake. Jaime gave another sigh but changed his mind soon after, maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing if he were to stay a bit longer- he wasn’t going to ask her out but he could at least talk to Brienne a bit more…

 

Brienne gave Gerry an accusatory look and dived her nose towards his nappy for a sniff. “I think you might need to change him, please tell me you know how to do that.”

 

He thought back to what Margaery had told him, and to all the times he’d seen his brother and goodsister changing nappies. “Of course I do!” Brienne sat back on her heels, as if she didn’t believe him. Jaime wanted to be affronted by her lack of faith in him but could only feel reassured by her presence.

 

As it turned out, her concerns were entirely warranted when a stream of urine shot up in the air, narrowly missing Gerry’s face at the same moment that Brienne shouted “please put something over his…”

 

“Ooops,” said Jaime. He swore he heard Brienne whisper “poor Margaery” under her breath. As soon as the nappy was done up, Brienne made a beeline for the refreshments with Pod. Jaime spent what felt like years wrestling Gerry back into his trousers- how on earth did Marge manage to change him so quickly?

 

He tried to make his way towards Brienne and Sansa but found his path blocked by a woman with long brown hair and a self-satisfied expression. She introduced herself as Lysa then went straight into a tirade on the benefits of breastfeeding. Jaime tried to sidle off but Lysa grabbed his bicep.

 

“Ooh, so strong! You must be able to hold Gerry for hours and hours!” She exclaimed, with a tinkly laugh. Was she trying to flirt with him? Jaime looked around helplessly, eventually catching Brienne’s eye and desperately mouthing ‘save me’. She must have pitied him because she showed up at his shoulder a minute later.

 

“I think Gerry might be hungry, let me give you a hand feeding him then he’ll probably go to sleep in the car and Marge will love you forever.”

 

“I don’t think I want _her_ to love me forever,” he said with a suggestive smile. Brienne looked equal parts angry and perplexed, why was that? Jaime wondered.

 

She guided him towards a couple of empty chairs and used a mug of hot water to heat the bottle of expressed milk Jaime eventually located in the flowery bag. When she held out her hand for his arm and squirted some milk onto his wrist to check the temperature, he wanted to complain that he’d much rather not have his goodsister’s breast milk on him, but Brienne’s expression brokered no arguments, and he supposed it was rather nice to feel her hands on him. Maybe he could ask her out- the worst she could say was no, and it wasn’t as if he’d ever see her again after today…

 

Before he could make his mind up, her phone started to ring. She groaned when she saw the caller ID and answered in irritated tones. “I’ll be right out Hyle.” She strapped Pod into his car seat, checked Jaime’s burping technique and said goodbye to some of the other Mums then she was gone. Jaime wanted to ask for her number but the militant look in her eyes since she had hung up the phone had him chickening out and pathetically saying nothing more than “thanks, bye.”

 

He wandered over towards the window for one last look. Brienne was handing Pod over to an unremarkable man of middling height with brown hair and similar brown eyes to Pod. Was that his father?

 

Brienne’s voice drifted through the window. “Don’t bring him home late, you know…” a car drove noisily past “hates that.”

 

Nothing about Brienne’s demeanour said friendly. Jaime felt selfishly hopeful, until he realised that in spite of laughing with him a lot, she hadn’t seemed to like him much either…

 

***

 

The university coffee shop was as busy as it always was on a Friday lunch time. Most of the tables were occupied by tired looking students typing furiously into their laptops with a poorly disguised look of regret in their eyes. Jaime well remembered the sheer horror of end of semester deadlines.

 

Tyrion was late again, probably nattering on beyond his class time as usual. When he got into one of his favourite subjects there was no stopping him, poor students. Jaime decided to order a drink while he waited, he always felt so uncomfortable taking up a table without having bought anything, even though at least half of the students there seemed to have done so. When he recognised a familiar blonde head in front of him in the queue, his heart gave that little flutter again.

 

“Brienne?” She turned, revealing slim legged black trousers, sensible loafers and an androgynous grey blazer. A blue stethoscope hung limply around her neck.

 

“Oh, hi Jaime,” was that a blush?

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked as she ordered a cappuccino. “Let me get that, it’s the least I can do to say thank you after all your help the other day,” he insisted.

 

Brienne looked like she didn’t want to accept but couldn’t think of a polite way to decline. “I lecture every now and then when I can get time out of my clinical duties,” she explained self-consciously.

 

Jaime trailed after her to one of the few empty tables and sat down without asking permission. Pulling out his phone, he hurriedly sent a text to Tyrion under the table- ‘sorry, can’t make it today after all. Will call you tonight.’

 

“So, you’re a doctor?”

 

“Yeah, paediatrics. What do you do?”

 

“I’ve been made redundant so not much at the moment,” he replied bitterly, his frustration at the collapse of the company he’d worked in for over ten years suddenly coming to the fore.

 

“So you’ve got the opportunity to do whatever will make you happiest.”

 

Jaime paused. She was the first person to put a positive slant on it, and the first to actually care about his happiness. Tyrion had simply told him to stop being a layabout and get a new job, suggesting a few banks that would probably take him on. When investment banking was so lucrative, retraining in another field would be silly he’d said. Never mind that it had been leaving Jaime feeling burnt out for years. His father had said, as he often did, that paid employment was uncouth, Jaime should come home and learn how to run the estate.

 

So Brienne was gorgeous, intelligent and caring. He could so easily fall for her, he probably already had.

 

“Before I went to university, I really wanted to be a physiotherapist,” he mused, unsure why he hadn’t thought of it before. He did some quick calculations in his head, his redundancy pay and what was left of his trust fund should easily get him through a few years of study. He wouldn’t even need to ask his father for any money.

 

“You do realise it isn’t just sports injuries, a lot of it is rehabilitating older people? And the pay is pretty rubbish.” But her smile said he should go for it if that was what he wanted to do. “I imagine a lot of the older ladies might quite enjoy you getting your hands on them though.”

 

“I think there might have been a compliment in there somewhere…” he teased, enjoying the adorable blotchy flush that crept up her neck.

 

An awkward silence descended, Brienne stared pensively into her coffee and Jaime stared at her, so he noticed something was wrong the instant she looked up and froze at the sight of the redheaded man who had entered the coffee shop.

 

“Who’s he?” whispered Jaime.

 

Brienne didn’t look like she wanted to tell him anything but after a few tense seconds something changed her mind, perhaps the concern in his eyes. “That’s Ron, I found out a couple of months ago that he and some of the other biomed lecturers had a long standing bet on which of them would be able to get me to sleep with them,” she said plainly.

 

Her hand over his, large and warm with short, neat nails was the only thing that stopped Jaime from storming over to Ron. He wasn’t entirely sure what he would have done once he reached him, but he suspected it would probably have involved his fist and Ron’s face.

 

“He’s not worth it, but thank you, it means a lot,” she said, staring into his eyes.

 

The moment was broken by Brienne’s phone ringing. Seeing the name on the screen, she mumbled something that sounded distinctly like ‘fuck off’. “Hyle,” she hissed “what do you want? I’m about to give a lecture... I am not your go between, call her yourself.” She hung up without saying goodbye, angrily threw her phone back into her bag then abruptly stood up. “I have to go, thanks for the coffee.”

 

Jaime didn’t want her to go, there was so much more he wanted to talk to her about. He hadn’t even managed to subtly find out about car park man yet. Looking out of the window, he noticed that it had started raining while they were talking, heavy droplets raced each other down the glass in droves.

 

“But it’s raining,” he said pitifully.

 

“I think I’ll survive.”

 

Brienne pulled her flimsy blazer firmly around herself and headed towards the door. In the few seconds it took her to take three or four long strides, Jaime had made his mind up. He jogged after her, stripping off his burgundy hoody as he went.

 

“Please take this,” he insisted, holding it towards her.

 

“But you’ll get wet then.”

 

“I can wait for it to stop. We can’t have you getting sick, what will happen to Pod and all the poorly children?” he said playfully.

 

“Pod would be fine and I’m sure the ward could find cover…” but she allowed Jaime to help her into the hoody anyway. The sleeves were a little too short but seeing her in it made Jaime feel… something he couldn’t put into words.

 

She tilted her head, silently studying him. “Maybe you are a decent guy underneath it all,” she sounded like she wanted to say more but she stopped herself and rushed out into the rain. Jaime ignored the underneath it all part and celebrated internally.

 

The look she gave him over her shoulder gave Jaime hope. It was a mournful yearning sort of expression, as if she was looking at something she desperately wanted but would never be able to have. He considered running after her but thought the mood she seemed to be in after her phone call probably wasn’t conductive to what he wanted to ask her. Instead, a plan started to form in his mind…

 

***

 

The next Thursday, Jaime made sure to set his alarm early. He needed to catch Tyrion before he went into work, and ideally when Gerry was in his most grumpy mood. If he happened to wake the baby up, all the better- Margaery would be all the keener to get him off her hands for a while if she’d had a bit less sleep in the morning.

 

“Morning bro, just wondering how you’re getting on with the little one now?” He assumed his most nonchalant voice.

 

Tyrion didn’t fall for it for a second, immediately suspicious of Jaime’s motives. “Why are you up so early Jaime?”

 

“Oh, just been to a class at the gym.” His palms were sweating.

 

“What class was that then?” Tyrion would have made an excellent police interrogator.

 

“Errr…. Spinning…” Why couldn’t he think faster or lie convincingly- he hated spinning and Tyrion knew that! He was definitely the stupidest Lannister.

 

He heard a cry and Margaery’s enraged tones in the background. “He woke the baby! I don’t care if he’s your brother Tyrion, I am going to end him!” Well, at least that part of his plan had worked.

 

“What do you want Jaime?”

 

“I was just wondering if perhaps Marge might appreciate me taking Gerry to his class again so she can get some rest?”

 

There was a rustling noise and Gerry’s cries got a bit louder. “Jaime’s got a crush on one of the Mums at baby group!” Crowed Tyrion delightedly. How had he seen right through him so easily?!

 

“Really? Which one?” Asked Margaery. Why was Tyrion punishing him with speaker phone? “I think they’ve all got partners, except-“ Gerry gave an almighty scream “-but she’s-” he screamed again, sounding more like a piglet than a baby and Margaery seemed to give up on the conversation.

 

“Tyrion Tyrell, take me off speaker phone right now,” admonished Jaime in his best ‘I’m the older brother and you will do what I say’ voice.

 

“Fine… So, who is it? Is it Sansa, she’s very striking. I wouldn’t bother though, her husband is the biggest scariest bloke I’ve ever seen. He could probably pound you into pate in five seconds flat. I’d rather not have a pate for a brother…” He mused.

 

Jaime bid a sad farewell to making Tyrion do his tax return. What was it about the woman that had him so obsessed after just two meetings? “I call in my debt. Let me take Gerry again today and nothing more said about why.”

 

“Really? Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t expecting something far worse. Just please don’t make a fool out of yourself, Marge really enjoys the class and I wouldn’t want her to feel uncomfortable there.”

 

Oh gods, thought Jaime- it wasn’t just seeing Brienne again, he was going to have to do the class again too, animal impressions and all.

 

***

 

“I thought I’d come along too,” said Margaery airily when Jaime got to their house. She strutted off towards her car, flowery bag swinging jauntily on her shoulder, leaving Jaime to lug along Gerry in his car seat. The baby looked up at him with a commiserating smile, as if he was already well aware of how much his mother enjoyed interfering. Jaime cursed his lack of foresight, why hadn’t he set clearer rules for this afternoon?

 

His mood took a sudden downturn, why was he even bothering? Brienne and that irritating brown haired man were probably in a happy long term relationship. Maybe he should ask Margaery, just to be sure. If she thought he was wasting his time he could make some kind of excuse and go to the coffee shop next door instead, at least he wouldn’t have to pretend to sing any more godsawful songs then.

 

But before he could open his mouth, Margaery threw a smug little smile at him and said in a singsong voice “I spoke to Sansa, someone at the group has the hots for you.”

 

They weren’t even there yet and she was already interfering. He instantly changed his mind about asking her anything- she would get far too much enjoyment out of watching him run away with his tail between his legs when it invariably turned out that Brienne already had a boyfriend.

 

“Remind me how old you are Marge? Because you sound about 12.” He griped, although he was secretly desperate to know who it was. His heart sank, “it’s Lysa isn’t it?”

 

“Nope… Well, she probably does but she fancies everyone, no- this is someone else.”

 

“Would you please just tell me?”

 

“You’re so much easier to wind up than Tyrion is!” said Margaery delightedly. “I’ll tell you if you tell me why you were so desperate to come back today.”

 

Jaime studiously ignored her for the rest of the drive. How his brother put up with her he didn’t know.

 

***

 

They arrived just in time for the class. Another hour of embarrassment, he would be annoyed about it but somehow the thought of sitting next to Brienne for that hour made it seem worthwhile.

 

Margaery again left Jaime to lug in Gerry in his car seat, then abandoned him with an exclamation of “oh, Alysanne’s here!” to go and sit on a chair in the back of the room next to a blonde haired woman. Jaime squinted at her, she looked vaguely like a smaller version of Brienne. Who was she?

 

Jaime overheard Margaery asking why she had come and the other woman replying that Sansa had texted her to say she might find it interesting. They both giggled. He didn’t hang around any longer though, Lysa was heading towards the only remaining space next to Brienne. He skidded around the circle and dropped like a stone onto the mat, beaming sunnily up at Lysa when she got there a second later. Gerry started to cry at being jostled around so much.

 

“Do try not to give my baby brain damage Jaime,” shouted Margaery irritably. Jaime pretended he hadn’t heard her, he picked up Gerry for a cuddle and turned to Brienne with a “hi” and a grin. She smiled back but was cut off from answering by Pod starting to fuss.

 

“Are you a hungry baby Pod?” She said softly, scooping him up and taking him to the woman Margaery was talking to, who promptly whipped her boob out and offered it to him. Jaime looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. But then he had to look at the woman again, then over to Brienne then back again. He was so confused. Why was this Alysanne woman breastfeeding Brienne’s baby? Hadn’t wet nurses died out long ago?

 

“Who’s _she_?” He asked, his voice sounding strangely high pitched.

 

“My sister,” said Brienne, as if it must be obvious.

 

“But she’s feeding your baby!” Now he sounded vaguely scandalised.

 

Brienne’s eyebrows quirked endearingly. “Alys is Pod’s Mum. She’s going through a bit of a messy break up so they’ve moved in with me, I usually bring him to this class when I’m not working so she can have some time to herself.”

 

“Car park man!” Exclaimed Jaime.

 

“Yes, that was Hyle. Were you spying on me?”

 

Jaime was overjoyed- this made him so much less of a creep! He was going to ask her out. “Maybe… but it’s only because-“ before he could finally ask her out, Brienne interrupted him.

 

“Hang on,” her eyes darted from Gerry, to Jaime, to Margaery then back again. “Achondroplasia!”

 

“Achondro what now?”

 

“Gerry has it, but you don’t and neither does Margaery. It’s a dominant gene so you’re not just a useless father! But you were at the university, I thought you’d been made redundant from your teaching job?”

 

“Erm, no… I was made redundant from investment banking and I was supposed to be meeting my brother that day. I guess I’m just a useless Uncle,” he admitted, with a hopeful grin. “Want to lose the third wheels?”

 

Brienne’s smile was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud after a week of rain. “Really? You… with me?”

 

But Jaime was already up and striding over towards Margaery. He frog marched her back towards Pod then held out a hand towards Brienne.

 

He really hadn’t planned to try to kiss her at least until the end of their first date, only she looked at him with such incredulity that he felt he had to prove to her how much he liked her. He gave a gentle tug on their linked hands and she came quite willingly, still with that look of disbelief, but Jaime thought he could detect happiness underneath that. With his other hand he reached out and smoothed away a tendril of hair that had escaped, then leaned in infinitesimally slowly so she had time to leap backwards if he was overstepping. But she didn’t, so he pressed his lips to hers, just the gentlest little ghost of a kiss. A promise of what could come later.

 

That was when the room went wild with applause, whistling and babies crying. “Mexican wave!” Shouted the instructor and the Mums threw their babies up into the air in turn.

 

Brienne hid her face in his shoulder, but he felt her press a secret kiss onto his neck and heard her whisper “can we go now please?” So they did.

 

THE END


End file.
